Navy, Navy Not
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Alfred, the son of a famous Navy Captain, is lonely. A few years after his brother went missing, he longs for an adventure. Alfred gets that adventure sooner than he expected when he sneaks onto the ship of the feared pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland. missing pieces of the puzzle of Alfred's life slowly fit into place the more he sails with the crew. but will it last? UKUS & yaoi.


_Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing for so long. I had the most terrible case of writer's block. However, I have found my muse, and I refuse to let this story sit on the shelf and collect dust. I WILL GET THIS STORY FINISHED!_

_So, disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to, yadda yadda yadda. This will eventually be a yaoi and a UKUS (Yes, UKUS in that order, 'cause pirate! England is obviously a domineering man) then please leave. Everyone else-especially my England-please enjoy._

/\\\

Alfred F. Jones; the nineteen year old son of a prestigious Navy Captain, cheerful and energetic golden boy, and apple of his father's eye, was lonely. He had no one to talk to or do things with. It didn't used to be like this, though. No, Alfred used to have his brother (He was adopted from Canada, but he was still his brother) and even further back, his mother. But they were gone now.

When Matthew had gone missing, he couldn't do a thing about it. His father wasn't home-like usual- and he wasn't allowed out of town without hid dad. By the time the Naval Captain had returned, the man just brushed off Matthew's disappearance. The Captain had simply told him that his brother was long gone by then and searching for him was useless.

Alfred knew his father loved Matthew; at least he had when his mom was still alive. His father was always gone though, and now he had to stay home and live alone. None of the other kids-his age, younger or older-liked him very much, and usually stayed away from him. All of the adults were too busy with work to have time for him. Not that they would have been good company anyway, but still… And while talking to the town's elders was alright, it just wasn't the same.

He wanted a companion. He wanted a person around his age that he could talk to comfortably as a buddy. That was something old people just couldn't do for him.

Alfred wanted so much to be able to disappear like Matthew had and not have anyone look for him. He knew though, that if he ran away, his father would start a search as soon as he got wind of Alfred's escape. He was sick of being the Navy Captain's son.

He went to the place he often found himself going to, a place where he could dream freely.

The town's harbor.

Alfred loved the old port town, he really did; it was his home, after all, but he wanted so desperately to leave and see the world. He could spend hours and hours out on the docks just staring out at the ocean. It was a beautiful and dangerous entity that held him captive here, yet promised him the freedom of the world.

It wasn't much of a walk from his house to the harbor, so he could take his time. Besides, it was a beautiful day outside. A clear blue sky, a gentle breeze, and a mild temperature; the perfect conditions for a leisurely walk.

He ambled down the walkway, looking around at the budding trees and blooming flowers as he made his way toward the harbor. In a way, Alfred was sort of glad that he didn't have other people to distract him from the natural beauty around him. It's not like he could read the atmosphere anyway, so maybe he was better off without people around. Alfred smiled as the smell of salty air grew stronger.

The little town always smelt of the ocean, but the scent always became stronger and more noticeable the closer one got to the pier and he seemed like one of the few people who could appreciate it. Alfred felt that he would be more at home on a ship, maybe surrounded by people he could talk to, but most of all surrounded by the water.

Seagulls screamed overhead as men of various age and occupation bustled about the busy pier. Ships were coming in and setting out, their beautiful sails catching the breeze. Alfred smiled again as he began to walk along through the harbor. His father promised him that he would be home soon, so he could stay out and wait for the Navy Captain, though he really didn't expect the man to be here for another month.

Alfred was content to enjoy the day for now, watching for the massive Navy ship.

/\\\

_Well, what do you think? I enjoy constructive criticism, but I do not appreciate flames. None of those, please. R&R, or I'll have my England come after you!_


End file.
